Everyone can't come back
by Angelica R
Summary: UA 5B. (Kind of sequel of A brief spark) As they go to the Underworld, Regina sees again Daniel. Where Hook's rescue is different and where other dead people appear. A different version of what could have happened in the Underworld, and after. Past Regina/Daniel. Established SwanQueen & light Hookfire & light Zadès.


Everyone can't come back.

UA 5B. (Kind of sequel of _A brief spark_ ) As they go to the Underworld, Regina sees again Daniel. Where Hook's rescue is different and where other dead people appear. A different version of what could have happened in the Underworld, and after. Past Regina/Daniel. Established SwanQueen & light Hookfire & light Zadès.

When Regina understood by seeing Daniel's grave that he still was in the Underworld, she began to run ; by many aspects, to go to the Underworld hadn't been a good idea (because there was a risk of death).

Emma, after some weeks of a deep silence finally decided, tormented by culpability, to go to the Underworld in order to search Hook.

After he died, the Savior and the former Evil Queen became closer to each other, and something they buried in themselves, probably since Neverland, suddenly reappeared.

It allowed to explain some things ; their former hatred, that wasn't really one, the fact that they looked like a _family_ with Henry, in a troubling way, and their rapprochement in Neverland which could have been something else, if there hadn't been Hook and Robin.

It didn't mean that the Savior didn't love Hook ; but even if she finally fell in love with him, she knew that a part of her would always love Regina.

By this rapprochement, their respective feelings more and more came back up, which didn't happen since Neverland.

When Regina understood what she was feeling again for the blonde, she decided to stay away from Robin, for a time ; he accepted her decision, and, after a while, they decided by common consent to split up.

The former queen then made sure that she would bandage the wounds of the former Dark One ; they needed a certain time to admit that they maybe loved each other (and more for Emma, to overcome her loss).

Announce their choice to everyone had been… a little problematic, but it had been accepted in the end.

Except that everyone felt that there was something wrong with Emma ; this one did destroy the darkness (no voice was whistling in her head any more, so she supposed that she did it), but she knew that the price to pay had been too heavy, so she decided to ask to Gold to open a portal to the Underworld.

 _§§§§_

It had taken a long time to Emma (helped this time, not by Regina but by Belle) to convince the former Dark One to come with them in the Underworld ; in fact, even though this last one lost his powers, he could be a great help for them, to enter but especially to _go out_ of the Underworld.

This is just when Belle evoked the possibility for him to see Baelfire again that he finally accepted.

They had to fight a lot, not in order to ask to people to come with them, but to force some to stay ; so, there was the question of Henry's case.

The young adolescent really wanted to come with them, because he had the feeling that he could play a role in it (and also because he hoped he could see his father again) ; his two mothers refused as long as they could.

When he declared that he felt as if he had been sidelined during Emma's Dark One period, this last one, feeling guilty, finally accepted, just as Regina.

Enter in the Underworld had been something ridiculously easy when you think about it (well, if you forget the fact that Gold had to _die_ before they succeed to do it) : they all knew that leave it would be more difficult.

Their first reflex had been to search where the pirate could be ; so, they went at all the graves, to know if he was still there.

This is at that moment that Regina saw Daniel's grave ; once she knew where he was in the Underworld, she began to run as fast as she could, purchased by the other (the one who came too, that is to say Gold, Belle, Henry, Snow, Emma, Robin and David).

Regina knew instinctively where he must be, and she couldn't help but smile when she saw she was right.

He was at the stables…

On a common consent, they all decided to stay away from them, in order not to disturb their reunion, Snow feeling bad, as she saw Daniel, remembering her mistake.

"Daniel ?" Hiccuped Regina with a trembling voice.

The former stable boy turned back, and his face shined with a smile when he realized who was in front of him. And he walked in the direction of the princess to embrace her.

This one replied to it and also burst into tears ; this reunion, for both of them, were completely unhoped for, and it was making them so happy that they forgot the world and all the things that weren't them.

But it couldn't last forever, so they finally released their embrace, still smiling, and _happy_.

Emma approached them a little, in the end, because she was curious, but also because it was the man her mother indirectly sent to death. She wanted to see the man who used to make happy the woman she loved now.

By seeing her so radiant, the young woman had the impression to feel her heart fall as a stone, and she decided to let them alone for a time.

The two former lovers left the stables to be able to talk in a calm space, far from this space that had both so good and bad memories, because of how it looked like the Enchanted Forest's stable.

 _§§§§_

The Underworld was finally not such a horrible place than it seemed to be, for Emma and the other, also because for this time, no one tried to attack or kill them.

With some exceptions, obviously, as this lull didn't last for a long time…

For some instants, the "heroes" almost forgot that they had some enemies, enemies that they, for some of them, sent in this world ; so, some of them tried to attack them, and it had been a terrible failure.

Pan and Cruella were _obviously_ a part of it, wanting to come back to the world of the living, and trying to use them to do that.

No battle was really engaged, firstly because Gold rapidly managed his father (he wasn't the Dark One any more, but he used the object that could block his father's magic, and it worked, as this one was dead) and then they received an… unexpected help against Cruella.

All the heroes started by seeing an arrow run trough Cruella' arm, as a woman with a bow was coming from nowhere.

Her hairs were long and black, as her eyes ; no one recognized her, because no one ever saw her or almost (but the one who knew her wasn't looking at her, as he was just occupied at _definitely_ destroying his father. Thanks to the Styx).

This one had a real smile by seeing that the witch just vanished :

"Don't pay attention to her, said the unknown woman, she is unbearable. Unfortunately, she is not the only one."

As Gold was "occupied", Henry was the only one to understand who was just in front of them, probably because he was the only one who read his fairy tales book more or less twelves times.

"Grand-ma ? He asked with hesitation."

This question provoked numerous reactions ; the woman frowned her eyebrows, lightly surprised.

Gold started and turned into her direction, looking at the unknown woman (who wasn't really it, after all) and couldn't help but nervously laugh.

Emma, as for her, was the first one to understand that the one who saved them from a potential death was Milah.

That is to say, Neal's mother, but also Gold's first wife, Hook's former love, and so, by blood links, she was Henry's grand-mother.

(Emma concluded then that all this story finally became a great mess.)

The other began slowly to assemble the pieces of the puzzle, Belle became pale when she realized who was in front of her ; a woman who abandoned her son, but who was also killed by her ex-husband.

But she saved their life, so maybe she would accept to help them find Killian.

"Excuse me, but I don't think, no, replied then Milah, and by the way, who are you ?"

Suddenly, the former pirate saw that Rumplestiltskin was there too, just next to her, she came in front of him, and, without expecting it, she punched him directly in his face.

The former Dark One fell on the ground ; Milah couldn't help but have a sadistic smile by seeing that she broke his nose.

"I think you deserve it, and that, for ripping out my heart and killing me, and then sending me in this place, well… in this not really welcoming place. I would say that we are quits, she continued as Gold was standing up again, helped by Belle, but even though you would be dead, that wouldn't be enough for me.

\- I am not dead, replied her former husband, but thanks for you to make me understand that you would want me to be dead and that it still wouldn't be enough for you.

\- It's still a pleasure to talk with you Rumple, she said in an ironic tone ; I want to say that you didn't change, and that I absolutely didn't miss you. But, I would want to know why you're here if you're not dead, and I guess this is not for me… at least, I hope so."

Before Gold was able to answer in a biting way to Milah, Emma decided to intervene so they wouldn't lose so much time (after she rapidly cured the former sorcerer's nose).

"We came here to search Killian Jones. And bring him back with us."

The other woman brutally faded because of the surprise and the shock, which seemed almost absurd for the other one ; she shouldn't have cared about it, as she was dead too.

They rapidly understood that her shock was due to the fact that she ignored it entirely ; and explained her what happened wasn't really easy.

Milah gave Gold and Emma a death stare, because they did some errors (and also because in the discussion she learned that Gold _also_ abandoned their son ; he wasn't better than her).

But it wasn't over, as, when she saw Henry there, she finally forced herself to say :

"So… you're my grand-son."

It was more an affirmation than a question, but Henry despite it nodded his head in a confirmation sign, and Milah had a little afraid weak smile.

A grand-son… she had a _grand-son_ , and this one was a little larger than her own son was when she abandoned him.

Talking about that…

"Tell me, she said, moved, and with a weak hope, where is your father ?"

When she saw Henry's look, she knew that she shouldn't have asked it, and she understood the truth even before he had the time to answer.

She then staggered, just learning that her former lover _and_ her son were dead and that she didn't even know that, that she didn't see them again before.

She felt then a hand on her arm so she would not fall, and she saw a green look that seemed worried ; once Milah was assured on her feet, the other woman began to talk.

"My name is Emma Swan, and I need your help. We don't know this world, and we need someone to guide us here, to find someone. And I think that you and me, we need to talk. A lot. Especially me, in fact."

(Tell her something as _I am_ _the former girlfriend of your son, but also the one of the man you used to love, so in a way, I was your daughter-in-law and your former rival_ didn't seem to be a good idea to her, but she would have to do it).

Milah nodded her head.

"I am listening", she said, ignoring what would fall on her some seconds after that.

 _§§§§_

Daniel and Regina walked for a time in this strange world, and also talked about Daniel's "presence" (as it wasn't really a life) in the world of the dead.

"Daniel, tell me, what is your unfinished business ? Why hadn't you be able to leave from there ? Don't tell me it's because of me… she said, hesitating.

"No, Regina, not _because_ ofyou, but _for_ you ; you are my unfinished business, because I wanted to know before leaving that you were happy. I felt so bad for being dead, and when I came back, it was worst, because I understood that you weren't, and that was because I wasn't there any more. I saw that you couldn't move on, and that you seemed so _broken_ that I couldn't imagine leaving without knowing if you were okay. I know that you live, but, are you happy ?"

And suddenly, Regina thought again of her family, the one she created, the friends she had, Snow with who she reconciled, and Emma, this wonderful blonde with green eyes with who she fell in love, and their wonderful little boy, and at how they all were her happy ending.

(But she although thought about her sister, with who she wished she could reconcile and who hated her and at how she was seeing herself in her.)

"Yes Daniel, she confessed then. I am happy."

And Daniel just smiled.

Know about Regina's life was kind of an obsession for Daniel, who didn't stop asking questions about what she lived then.

Regina easily talked about her pain, of her heart she thought being dead forever, but for the rest, the former Queen had difficulties to talk about it.

She finally, sighting, asked to the former stable boy :

"Did you ever heard of the Evil Queen ?

\- Well… yes, I think that it's an evil witch. Wh… ? He began to ask, before he turned his head and saw her look. Oh ! It was you ? But… why ?

\- Because I loved you ; because my mother killed you, and because for her, love is weakness. Because she made me at her image, just as Rumplestiltskin, and that they wanted me to be monstrous, and that in the end, they succeeded to do it. I did it because Snow White betrayed the secret I gave to her, and because it cost your life. Daniel, I couldn't be happy again, so I did all the things I could do to get revenge, because I was able to do nothing but evil things. Her, the little princess, she was _happy_ and _free_ and _loved_ , and no one ever saw her as a monster, and they did it for me. I am sorry Daniel, if I disappointed you..."

Finally free from all the things she had in her since all these years, she fell into the young man's arms, and burst into tears.

He embraced her for a long time, until her tears stopped to fall and trying to comfort her.

When the former queen calmed herself, Daniel talked again :

"But you changed, right ? What made you understand that you were wrong ?

\- It's simple Daniel… it's very simple. I became a mother."

In reality, the queen explained to him, her journey to happiness and far from the darkness took her more time than that. She killed her father and cast her curse ; but it hadn't been enough for her, and she needed to have Henry to finally see some light in her so dark life.

And, later, everything exploded when the Savior came in her town ; she changed everything in Regina's world who began to hate her.

But the other woman fought against her, and together they became allies in order to save Henry.

But the after-cruse time hadn't be easy, as she explained to Daniel, and it had been that way until Neverland. They fought for their son, and became more and more close to each other, and almost became friends.

This is just later, after the pirate's death that everything changed, and Daniel couldn't help but smile by seeing what kind of look Regina had by talking about the young woman.

The former stable boy felt better by seeing how much she was shining by thinking about her family, and he realized that his unfinished business was just over.

"I have just one thing to tell you Regina : live, and be happy."

And he embraced her in his arms, one last time, before he saw someone with blonde hair, that he immediately recognized as being the one of Emma Swan.

(And it was also because of the look the former queen gave to her.)

He had another smile when he saw the blonde run to embrace the brunette in her arms, just before kissing her. As she was then out of Regina's embrace, Emma explained her that they found Milah and that she would help them find Hook.

"Emma Swan right ? Daniel said.

\- Yes, but how…

\- Regina told me about you. In a good way, don't worry ; I think she loves you a lot", he said with mischief, not missing the light blushing of the Savior.

He frowned his eyebrows, by seeing that she seemed to be awkward with him.

"Do I disturb you ? Or do I scare you ?"

Emma started : "No, this is not that, just… I am Snow White's daughter, so… I don't know how to behave with you, and I am sorry for what happened to you."

Understanding the reason of her discomfort, Daniel just offered her a sincere smile :

"Don't worry, you did nothing in it ; even Regina forgave her, so I won't blame you for what happened."

As they did it, they went with the other to search for the pirate.

 _§§§§_

They were walking both, not close from the other, when Daniel began to talk again :

"Talk to me about you, what you did when I died and when… when you became the Evil Queen.

\- I won't Daniel ! All the things you have to know now, is that I made a lot of errors and that I tried to fix them. Don't ask me more, please.

\- I want to know Regina ; call it as you want, macabre curiosity or a morbid desire to know what you did all these years where I wasn't there, but… I _have_ to know, you hear me ?

\- Alright, she answered, feeling that her former fiance wouldn't give up it ; but believe me, you won't love it.

\- I am ready, and I am listening, don't worry.

\- I will not just tell you what I did as the Evil Queen ; what I want to explain you is what happened to me after… you disappearance. You died, Daniel… you died because my mother wanted me to be queen, and because she ripped out her own heart and that she had no remorse about taking from me the man I loved.

\- What caused the rest ? Why did you become so angry against this poor child, as she did just one mistake ?

\- Because of my mom ! She made me hate her, and trust me Daniel, I _really_ tried to struggle against

this darkness that was invading me, that was destroying me and replacing me by something that would be everything but me ! This is not an excuse Daniel, and I know it."

It was the case, but Daniel understood how much pain could have transformed her, and he nodded his head, pressing her hand in his. Regina made a sight, seeing he accepted her, and she smiled.

 _§§§§_

Milah, as for her, was walking ahead of the group, followed closely by Gold, as Belle was talking with Snow and David, about what they should do to bring back Hook, about Hades especially.

There was a silence between the two former spouses, absolutely cold, and strangely, Gold was the one who began to talk.

"I was wrong, he brutally announced. About everything, about killing you, abandoning Bae, and I know that you won't forgive me for that, but… I am sorry. Really.

\- I doubt that it will change anything Rumple, she replied with a sharp tone. I accept to help you, but don't count on me to accept your apologies."

It made Gold understand that the conversation was closed, and that it was useless for him to try to discuss with her.

His former wife was now back to her thoughts, still shocked by her conversation with Emma.

 _So… who are you really ?_

 _I am the Savior, and Henry's mother. And… I used to love your son, but he betrayed me. Then he came back in my life, and I finally forgave him._

 _And he died. How ?_

 _By sacrificing his life to save his father, as it was the only way for us to defeat the witch who was threatening our town. Your son died as a hero, and you can be proud of him for that, even if I know it changes nothing._

 _What kind of relationship had you with Killian ?_

 _Emma easily recognized light jealousy in her voice, and answered :_

 _I loved him… as he did. But I became the Dark One, and I did something terrible. I turned him in what he hated the most, in a Dark One. I don't know if he will some day forgive me, and I even doubt that bringing him back will be enough so he stops being angry at me._

 _The other woman then stopped, astounded, and especially horrified._

 _Wait a second… you really did that ?_

 _Emma nodded her head._

 _Because he would die ; that I didn't want to loose him, and because his death would have been unfair. I was purely selfish and… the worst is that it was useless._

 _That's why you're here ? To get rid of your culpability ? Milah spit, not being able to believe it._

 _Not only. But for that, also. It doesn't mean that I don't care for him any more, and don't make me say what I didn't say. I didn't replace him, I just… understood that he wasn't my True Love. I would have surely understood that if he had stayed alive._

 _I can understand it, replied Milah, with another sharp tone ; but, she said, stay away from me._

 _Emma then nodded her head._

She found that this situation was really crazy, because this Emma had been in love with her son _and_ her former lover. Milah couldn't help but think that this situation was almost shady.

Without forgetting that, apparently, this Emma was now with a woman who used to be her mother's stepmother…

The one named David explained her that some things could seem to be awkward but that it was coming in a part from a curse. But it didn't help Milah to understand anything of it, and she just frowned her eyebrows.

Everything she wanted now, it was to see again the former loves of her life, that is to say her son and Killian, that she missed so much, and to who she just wanted to ask forgiveness.

It didn't matter that these people succeed to have what they wanted, she didn't care. Help them would allow her to have what she wanted, and it was better if Hook could leave with them.

 _§§§§_

Snow White, tensed, was listening to the conversation without acting in it, a conversation between Belle and David, occupied as she was to look at Daniel in a fast and _absolutely_ not discrete way.

She wanted to talk to him, to say something, apologize, _but she had no idea of what to say_ ; and she was afraid.

Too afraid, and, for a second, she had the feeling of being a lost little girl again, still not understanding what Regina was trying to tell her.

The complexion of her face being just in accord with her name, she almost didn't react when Charming tried to talk to her.

Understanding she wouldn't answer, David finally told her :

"Go to see him Snow. You have to free yourself from this culpability, and talk with him, because you will have no other occasion."

Snow nodded her head, and, realizing how much he understood her, without her having to say anything, she couldn't help but kiss him, before going away from him and Belle.

Emma gave her a surprised look, to which she answered with a confident smile, and that, despite that stress that was going to invade her.

She felt for an instant guilty of breaking the intimacy between Regina and Daniel, but she _had_ to talk to him.

Because what she did, even if it had just been a simple mistake, was still a burden to her, and that, even though she wasn't the true culprit.

In reality, Daniel was the one who finally decided to talk to her.

"Hello Snow White, this is you, right ? Regina explained me everything and… I understand. Maybe that after my dead, I would have been angry, and be mad at you, as Regina did. But time passed, and the only person against who I could be angry, it's Cora.

\- I am sorry, added despite that the princess. I was a child, and I know it's not an excuse, but… I wanted someone, a sister, someone who could have understood me. And Cora manipulated me. If I could change things, Daniel, I swear I would do it, even though I know that this kind of promise is easy to say, and difficult to do."

And it was everything, as there was nothing else to say, and that Snow had been able to let go this burden that was on her since the day she knew what she did.

This is there that Daniel decided that it was time for him and Regina to say goodbye, and this is with a relieved smile, and delivered from her old demons that she embraced him in her arms.

Because yes, his unfinished business just was finished, and he won his access to the Olympus because he _knew_ that the one who chose Darkness in the past for him changed, and was happy.

He addressed a thankful smile to Emma and Henry, who replied to him, and then, he left.

Once the former stable boy was gone, they all began to walk again, guided by Milah who was sending them see where Killian could be.

The former queen automatically went in the savior's direction, and interlaced her fingers, noticing this last one seemed worried.

"Tell me, is everything okay ?

\- Yes, you can say that. Don't worry Regina, there is nothing which worries me."

The other woman raised a circumspect eyebrow.

"You know Emma, this is you who is supposed to know when someone lies, but you have to know that I am good at it. This is about Hook that you worry, right ? You're afraid that he reacts in a bad way about… the changing that happened in your life ?"

Emma gave her a surprised look, and smiled, before kissing her.

"You really know me too well, she whispered to the magnificent brunette, who smiled then.

\- I know."

Taking again a serious look, the young woman declared :

"Listen Emma, I know that I can't make your doubts vanish, but I am sure of one thing. You did everything you could do to save him, you couldn't have made more, just as us. And moreover, you're here to fix your mistakes, to bring him back, if we can, at least. I don't see why he would blame you for what there is between us. And if it's the case, then, you will just have to let him there !"

Despite her apprehensions, still there, Emma couldn't help but laugh and reinforced the pressure on Regina's hand.

Because, after all, all the things she wanted to do, was to apologize for what she did to him.

None of them expected to see someone appear in font of them, without warning, and that presented himself to them.

They all became pale.

 _Yes...well, they may had a problem, just right now..._

 _§§§§_

It was an accident.

If Neal had been still alive, and that he had been in a court, he would have probably used this argument to explain why he knocked out with apparently no reason Killian Jones.

But _damn_ , how could have he known that the pirate was dead ? He had no way to know it, and he didn't understand that it was him.

Because the Underworld was a world full of dangers, in which you had to know how to defend yourself to "survive" (in the sense of not being dropped in the Styx).

So, when he heard someone walking behind him, he didn't hesitate, and, taking a branch, he then knocked out the unknown man. Unknown man that he finally knew.

And you have to understand him ! This is not as if he didn't live it before. He had a really bad memory of his "reunion" with Tamara.

(And he wasn't expecting that, and didn't know she was there, nor even what happened to her. The fact is that he didn't really care.)

So, yes, when he understood that someone seemed to follow him, well… he acted without thinking.

The risk had also been to see this bastard of Pan, and his presence in the Underworld would have really been a damned hell.

So, yes, this was Hook, so everything was okay… Hum… wait a second… WHAT ?

 _But damn, what does Killian do in the Underworld ?_

 _He must be dead, idiot_ , whispered then his logic, which was something quite obvious ; as the people in the Underworld must be _dead_.

But what happened ? And suddenly, realizing that yes, this damn pirate was _dead_ (just as him, in fact, and it made a great shock to him).

"Ki… Killian ? He hiccuped, stupefied."

He stayed immobile some seconds, before realizing definitely that yes, this one wouldn't answer, being unconscious.

Blaming himself internally for his blunder, he walked in his direction, and decided to wait him to wake up.

A wake up that happened some minutes after that, as the pirate was holding his head, with a grimace of pain, and Neal couldn't help but smile by seeing him again (not alive, it's true, but it was better than nothing, obviously).

Because it felt good to see again this damn pirate that he missed so much since he was dead (just as Emma, Henry, Belle and his father).

When he saw the pirate's blue look, Neal had the feeling that his heart began to beat faster (an absurd thing itself, being dead, he had _no_ heart), and his smile became larger.

Because dying finally helped him to understand some things on himself ; and because he questioned himself a lot.

For example, about his feelings towards the pirate, that were everything but simple and platonic.

Already, him too, since Neverland, he began to ask questions on himself about his former "enemy" ; except that there had been some obstacles that stopped him to really explore it, with his feelings for Emma coming at the surface again, Henry that they had to save, his father who probably wanted to kill his grand-son to escape to an old prophecy…

And if it had been just that !

It was forgetting his bad experience of Neverland, and the memories he had from this island that also came to the surface, as the pirate's attitude that had been extremely… deceptive.

(Nor that he excused his own attitude, hurt in his pride, and he also reacted in a bad way).

And finally, more than just fighting for Henry, instead of fighting for each other, they decided to fight _one_ _against the other_.

And for Emma then.

And maybe that they could have acted differently (because he must confess, they had been _sincerely_ stupid, on this thing. Luckily that Emma tried not to take it into account).

Even Neal was okay with that now. And, as he was dead, he confessed the truth to himself : he loved Killian Jones.

Which wasn't the case at Neverland, but then, as he was far from the pirate and the island.

And he met Emma, and tried to forget what he could feel.

But now, things could be different, and since he died, it was easier to sort things.

He was now more calm, and felt happy to see the pirate again (even if it meant that he was dead).

The pirate, him, finally raised his head, and stayed for a time without moving, without saying anything.

A little as if all of it seemed to be too surrealistic for him, as if it wasn't true, that it couldn't be true.

Still with a hand behind his head, he leaned against a tree, still sitting on the ground.

"Sorry for that, Neal said in order to begin the conversation."

Hook glared at him with surprise.

"For knocking you out, I mean."

The other nodded the head, still a little lost.

"I would like to ask where I am, but I guess we are still in the world of the dead, he said, trying to be ironic. Without a real success and without being really original (even though Neal had a smirk facing his try.)

\- Exactly.

\- Why did you knock me out ?"

Neal could have almost laughed to it. Obviously, it was really them, that. They just have found each other, and something stopped them from having a _real_ conversation (the one in the hospital didn't count).

"Self-defense, he finally succeeded to say without smiling, unlike the pirate.

\- Are you kidding me ? You hit me on the back !

\- I heard you walking, I thought someone was following me. I acted without thinking, I didn't want to do a bad encounter, and I didn't see it was you.

\- And… it's supposed to explain why you hit me at the head, Killian answered, raising an interrogative eyebrow."

But Neal rapidly understood that the pirate was making fun at him by seeing him smile, before this one handed his hand so the former Lost Boy could help him to stand up.

A thing he did, and as he was doing that, they both felt a sort of electrical power crossing through them.

They exchanged a surprised look, as it didn't happen since a long time (Neverland in fact, when they tried to save Henry, during their _reunion_ , that hadn't worked.)

And maybe that it had been the triggering element, for Neal in fact, as that in the next moment, it was him who embraced his "friend" in his arms ; as it had been the contrary in the hospital.

But now, there was something else there, something different, and without this feeling of urgency that was always there and that disappeared. Which allowed them to think.

This moment was short, and when they parted, they both had the same idea in mind.

 _We need to talk._

 _§§§§_

The problem when you go to the Underworld, more than the obvious difficulty of entering and going out, is not to know how the one who owns the place will act with you.

And here, this is about Hades, god of the Underworld.

All more or less used to the opposition Paradise/Hell, and so the one between the Olympus and the Underworld, the general vision was focused on the fact that Hades wouldn't help them.

As they wanted to make someone escape, they had the certitude that Hades would be another enemy to fight ; so the idea was, could they, simple mortals, defeat a powerful god ?

Gold hadn't really have a good memory of the Underworld, but it wasn't really a good environment for joy, happiness or self-fulfillment.

So, it was easy to understand why he didn't want to talk about it.

But, from the king of the Underworld, the former Dark One knew nothing (unlike usually), except for the rumors that were about him.

So, when the god appeared in front of them, no one of the people who were there identified him, unless he said his name.

"If I wanted to be polite, I would probably ask you what you're doing there, if you had a good trip, and other useless banalities. But I don't think it worth it, and it would just be a waste of time."

Hades gave a long look to the people who were there. He may never (or almost) went to the world of the living (as he couldn't act on it he didn't really want to go there. And the only person who could have made him want to go in didn't want to see him), he knew who they were.

A reformed Evil Queen, and a Savior ; Snow White and her prince, as the former Dark One, and his wife (pregnant since a little time, apparently).

And a former outlaw, as an adolescent who became the Author, as also a woman who died.

Hades smiled.

They had _no_ chance against him ; especially that he had no desire to fight against them. No, he had another idea, and he abandoned with time the idea to get revenge on his brother.

Hatred and anger were still there, but if he fought against his brother, he should fight the rest of his family, and wasn't sure he could.

(Against Ares, Poseidon, or Athena. Or even Hera, who would be furious to see her husband be killed by someone else than herself. Yes, his sister could sometimes seem a little crazy when it was about her husband, and his incredible penchant for being unfaithful to her.)

So his plan was totally different.

The other, as for them, were still on their guard, extremely tensed. They may not knew his intentions, but obviously, they couldn't be pacific.

Seeing them ready to fight (sword, bow or magic), the god rolled his eyes.

They all instinctively put themselves in a position of fighting ; Charming was with his sword, and Snow and Robin already prepared an arrow, as Emma and Regina were ready to use fireballs.

Only Belle, Gold and Milah did nothing, understanding that it was useless to fight.

Hades shook his head, and sighed.

Mortals could sometimes be so naive !

The only weapon that could have killed him was possessed by himself and couldn't be used (and he would not change it).

He didn't even attack them, thinking it didn't matter, and did a gesture of a fake yawn, with a false air of lassitude.

But, as he did it, he made disappear the different weapons possessed by the heroes.

Because you didn't defy with impunity a god, even though it was good to see someone dare to attack him.

It changed him from his routine which was, well… _very_ boring.

Reign on the Underworld had not many assets, and having a heart which didn't beat wasn't something good. And to say that he wasn't happy was something no one could deny.

The question was now to know what _they_ were going to do.

Vanquished, surrendered. Literally. Giving the god death stare.

Strangely, Henry was the first one to reply.

"We are here to bring back someone, he said, abruptly. And we don't care if you agree or not."

A new smile appeared on the immortal's face ; it made him remember why he really like the mortals.

They could be really funny sometimes.

"What a confidence… what a daring. I am happy that there are still people that I don't frighten.

\- You're not here by chance, declared suddenly Regina, taken by a sudden impulsion. You know why we are here, you already knew it before Henry told you. If you were sure that it was a hopeless quest, you wouldn't have came to see us. I don't know why, but I have the feeling that you're ready to make a deal with us. Am I wrong ?"

Hades then had a more serious face again, and nodded (he liked them for their **perceptiveness** too).

Emma gave him a look full of hope.

"My dear Savior, he whispered with an ironic tone, would you like to find your dear boyfriend ?

\- Can I know why you're interested by it ? Replied the young woman, with a lightly annoyed voice (because of the fact that they were in the Underworld since hours, so she was a little stressed). Do I care about your stories ?

\- No, luckily.

\- And it's not the case, right ? Not any more, in fact, she added, taking Regina's hand in hers."

A simple look on their hands made the god understand the situation, and he smiled again, and nodded his head.

"I guess that I will just get a fist in the face if I tell you that you just do it to cure your culpability. So I won't."

Bell stopped herself from saying him that he did say it.

But, well, that wouldn't be useful to have an argument with a god who, _apparently_ wanted to accept to help them. Gold was the first one to ask the question of the price.

"And… what do you want ?"

A grin bared the lips of the god. Finally, they were to it.

"In fact, it is very simple. What I want… this is..."

 _§§§§_

In the other part of the Underworld were the two former inhabitants of Neverland, these last one finally succeeded to have an agreement.

That is to say that they would bury the old quarrels, and see what would come next.

And, before Hook asked him, Neal began to talk.

"You don't really know how the Underworld work, right ? It's normal, this is not a world where we are supposed to stay.

\- How do we go out of here ?

\- If you're here, it's for a good reason ; all the people who come there have unfinished business. Something they didn't succeed to achieve as they were alive, kind of a regret.

As Baelfire was talking, the pirate became more and more pale.

He had been the Dark One, of course he had regrets, of course he had unfinished business.

Without forgetting the fact that his story with Emma, already in Camelot, began to be on the skids.

And also that she began to become close to Regina, maybe without noticing it herself, almost unconsciously.

Killian wasn't idiot, he understood it, and despite their respective efforts to maintain it (and not being alone then), even though if he hadn't die, everything would have ended rapidly.

The other looked at him, perplex, seeing he wasn't answering ; an awkward silence settled, and Neal finally broke it.

"So… according to you… why are you here ?"

The new dead started.

"I have no idea, he answered brusquely. Neal addressed him a suspicious look.

\- You know we call it a lie ?

\- Trust me, you don't want to know what happened after you died. Just know that… Emma, Gold and me, we did… some mistakes.

\- I doubt that it is a good explanation."

Hook's look became strange, and he had a sad smile, shaking his head.

Didn't he see that he just wanted to protect him ? Just as in Neverland, except that, now, he could do it.

"Don't ask me more, right ? It's better, _really_."

The eyes of the pirate became so dark that Neal preferred to shut up, and not ask something else.

No matter what happened, the pirate didn't want to talk about it, and Neal respected his silence.

"What is your unfinished business ? The main one, I mean."

And, this time, Killian's look was so lost that Neal regretted his question.

"Talk with Emma. And tell her that our story is over. In other words, as you see, I will stay here for a time."

Neal didn't answer.

 _§§§§_

Emma, just as the other, stayed for a time without talking, a little surprised. Before being herself again.

"Wait a second… You want WHAT ?

\- I want, the god repeated with patience, that you organize an encounter with the witch Zelena.

\- You want that we organize a _date_ foryouwith her ?" Exclaimed Robin, who, living in Storybrooke, learned some words.

The god send him death stare, knowing who he was (that is to say the father of Zelena' daughter), taken by a jealousy that was as illogical as inappropriate.

And he knew it, needing despite it to hate someone, someone else than his brother.

"I would not have formulate it that way, but it is that. I would want to be able to see her again, talk to her, and even apologize, if she accepts.

\- What did you do to her ?" Asked Regina, inquisitive, feeling a strange need to defend her half-sister.

No answer.

"And… then… that's all ? Snow asked. You will let us go with Hook if we promise we will do that ?

\- Exactly, at least, if your friend wants to go.

\- You think he will want to stay ?

\- Maybe Miss Swan, said Hades, or maybe not. It can depend on many things, you know."

Milah, as for her, still said nothing, moved by the simple idea of being able to see again the man she used to love, and for who she left everything, without looking behind her, despite many regrets.

She had difficulties to breathe, and she knew that she would have been perfectly happy if she could see her son again, and ask for his forgiveness.

(He was her unfinished business, more than Hook. It was him that she desperately wanted to see one last time. With the centuries, as her love for the pirate more and more disappeared, her remorse just grew up.)

They all had a great sigh of relief (except Regina, who was already thinking about a way to bring back Zelena to Storybrooke. It wouldn't be easy, and she began to talk about it with Emma. The problem would not be to make her come back, but to stop her from acting. Unless they asked Hades for his help ; knowing that trust him could not be a good idea.)

"I propose to you to go in this place you're looking for. Because, at your rhythm, I am afraid we will be still here in ten years."

And, without waiting for any reaction, the god agitated his hand, and, in a moment, they all disappeared.

 _§§§§_

The surprise was more or less the same for the two sides, but was different. In the side of the living, Gold and Belle weren't able to say anything, and Emma ran into Hook's direction, and he embraced her in his arms.

And in the side of the dead, Neal… fell on the ground. But quite literally. That is to say that he was on a chair (yes, there are chairs in the Underworld), and, taken by surprise, he did fall on the ground.

A great silence reigned for some seconds, before Bae stand up and joined Belle, Gold and Henry.

The reunion, between them, or Emma and Hook was really joyful, even if it was sullied by the memory of what they lost.

"I am sorry, whispered Emma to her former boyfriend. I am sorry, I am sorry, I am sorry."

Hook just needed some seconds before he understood that she was crying, and he embraced her.

"I know, I know."

He did mistakes too, but the fact is that, yes, from the two of them, she was the one who had been the more wrong.

On the two sides, it was easy to see that Regina's and Neal's faces became darken.

After two minutes, the Savior finally moved away from him, and tried to smile.

"We are not dead, she finally said. None of them is, except her."

She showed Milah to him, who was smiling (as she understood that her son was there, so close to her).

It wasn't really the moment, but by seeing that Neal understood that it was his mother who was there, Emma decided that she should give them, to him and the pirate, a moment with her.

And it didn't matter that the other could be against it.

(But no one was).

 _§§§§_

One hour. It was the time during which they talked, before coming back.

During this time, the other established a plan, so Zelena would do nothing against them ; with a simple idea.

Stop her from using her magic, and lock her somewhere. And maybe that with time, she would understand that revenge wasn't a solution (if even Hades understood it, they may be a hope that she could.)

"And her daughter ?"

They all turned in Hades' direction, not even surprised by all the things he knew about her (well, there was a risk that all of that became glaucous, if he continued that way. Was he spying them ?)

"I already thought about it, answered Regina, with a tired air. She is with the fairies now, and Zelena won't have the right to see her. She is still not enough stable to be able to take care of a baby. And don't forget that her child has a father.

\- And I guess you want to become her mother ?

\- No, Hades, I just want to be sure that she can become a good mother. I needed time to become it, you can't do it in one moment, trust me. Without wanting to offend you, I was more stable than she is now.

\- I think we should talk about something else, Emma said, interrupting them, understanding that the conversation was deteriorating, and that the tension was slowly but surely growing. And about the problem of using the wand to open the portal, I think that Regina and I, we can unite our powers. After all, we already did that."

The young woman rapidly remarked that, after her last suggestion, some smiles appeared, significant, and, understanding how her words could be misunderstood, she rolled her eyes.

"The first who makes any remark will have the right to really, _really_ suffer. I was talking about magic, right ?"

But at least, it helped to make the atmosphere calmer. This idea proposed something that could work, if they were lucky.

They just had to get an anti-magic bracelet, and everything would be fine.

They hoped.

 _§§§§_

But, in the end, none of it really mattered then. Because, as they came back (Milah was already in the Olympus), Hook and Neal wanted to know more about what happened _after_ Killian's death. The more or less banal events were easily evoked.

Something was more complicated to confess, to tell in a high voice, for two people in particular.

Emma and Regina.

They still weren't ready to say it ; even if it was Emma who just couldn't.

The pirate didn't really understand that something was present between them, but he saw that _something_ happened.

They were too close, and it had to mean something, the pirate would have bet his life on it… well, in a way.

Just say that he was sure of himself.

And, by looking at them, he realized that he had been right, even before dying.

There was something.

And apparently, Neal also understood it, according to the look he gave them. Hook was the first to stop the silence, which settled since some seconds.

"Well… tell me, you two… When will you tell us it ?"

They all started and turned in the pirate's direction, who had a smile which was almost not forced.

The air of surprise that they gave him made the pirate roll his eyes.

"You know Emma, you and her majesty, are not really good at being discrete… Here, or in Neverland, or in Camelot."

The face of the young woman was now full of culpability, but she tried to deny what was just the truth.

Even Regina couldn't help but get a disappointed air when she heard her girlfriend talk.

"I don't know what you're talking about Killian ; and if we are here, it's not just to see you (he had an idea about it), but to bring you back with us.

\- I am happy that you want to bring me back in the world of the living, Swan, but I am afraid that the first part of your sentence is just a lie. You know exactly what I am talking about, we talked about it in Camelot, when you were… well, you see what I mean."

Regina gave to the former inhabitant of Neverland a look of real surprise, then, looking at Neal :

"Wait… you didn't tell him ?

\- Tell me what ?"

Before Hook defended himself, Emma decided to tell him everything ; Neal's face was more and more distorted as Emma was talking.

In the end, he turned in Hook's direction and, seeing that this one seemed to feel guilty, without knowing why, he began to smile, touched.

For that, he easily forgave him. He was an adult now, and understood, that the other told him nothing, so he wouldn't know what Emma or Gold or himself did, to protect him.

And he was grateful for it.

Understanding he didn't want to look at him in the eyes, Neal came closer to him, and, almost shyly, he put his hand on his shoulder.

Hook looked at him, surprised, as the other.

"Thanks. And sorry for insisting to know everything ; I understand that you said nothing."

The pirate smiled and, facing this demonstration of affection, the other, and Gold himself, frowned their eyebrows.

"Since how many time are they so closed, these two one ? Regina whispered to Emma.

\- I have no idea, she answered, but if I goodly remember, Hook had been really touched by Neal's death, when it happened.

\- There is something between them, I am sure of that, Regina muttered.

\- You know what ? I agree, maybe it's there since Neverland.

\- Just as you and me ?" Asked the queen, with a voice strangely full of meaning.

Emma then shivered, because, as they were whispering, the former queen just talked not far, but really close to her ear.

Really close.

 _Too_ close.

The Savior was still not used to such a proximity, but she couldn't tell her either that they were _too_ close from each other, that could upset her.

Except that they were. And the other finally noticed it.

Indeed, Hades was the one who broke their "intimacy", doing a throat clearing everything but discrete. It made them come back to reality.

"Well, said the god with a forced and really false serious, if you could stop _flirting_ , both of you, could we talk about something serious ? Just as, I don't know… go ?"

The two woman, surprised and interrupted in their talk violently blushed.

"We weren't flirting, they said in a same voice, which was refuted by their proximity and their hands which were linked.

\- Emma, Neal said, amused, even _me_ I saw that. And this is not something to which I really pay attention. And if you weren't flirting, well.. that's because you're together."

Hook and Neal knew that it was the truth, when the two woman had both suddenly a really disturbed air.

They gave to each other a victorious smile.

They were right

 _§§§§_

"Before you say anything, Emma, the pirate said, seeing she wanted to talk, I am happy for you. Sincerely. And also for you, Regina, even if our… interactions weren't always friendly, it's the truth. And the thing is that, I had doubts about it, he confessed.

\- WHAT ?" Almost cried the other.

Hades grimaced, and, taking his head in his hand, he faked feeling a great pain.

"If you could not shout, that would be a good thing. Not that I am not interested by your stories… well in fact, it's the case, I really don't care about it.

\- It doesn't matter, Hook said. What I know is that, already in Neverland and in Camelot, you were really close, and I finally understood just before I died that our story would soon have an end. I am happy for you, really, and I don't blame you Emma.

\- And for turning you into a Dark One ? Dared the Savior, shyly.

\- I guess that I will need more time for that part of the story… But I will have time.

\- What do you mean ?

\- It was my unfinished business Swan, to tell you goodbye and tell you that our story was dead and buried. That we couldn't be something anymore, even if it hurts me. That you had to have a happy ending, even with someone else than me.

\- Oh, Killian, I am really sorry, she said.

\- I will go to the Olympus, with Neal and Milah. We were talking about that together. I won't come back, because we decided together of what we would do. I don't want you to bring me back because you feel guilty.

\- Hook… are you sure of that ? Asked Snow.

\- I'm sorry that you came there for nothing, but I am sure, yes.

\- Not for nothing, claimed Henry, because I was able to see my dad again, and it will help you to go to the Olympus.

(He accepted that his father would stay dead.)

\- Bae… asked Gold, are you sure of that ?"

To see his son again had been something wonderful, as talking with him. But he would have wanted him to come back.

"You know, dad, you have to accept that I am dead now. Everyone can't come back, he confessed to his dad. Me, in fact, I won't, I am sorry.

\- Is everyone okay with that ? Asked Hades, understanding what the end of the story would be. Before we left, is everyone okay about who will leave, and who will stay ?

\- You were my unfinished business, said Neal to some people who came, to say goodbye, one last time. And to say I was okay, but it's better for me to stay.

\- And for me too", Hook confessed, looking a long time at Neal.

It would be _really_ great to go to the Olympus…

And there, they all realized that there was _really_ something between them. And it almost became awkward.

"So… it's your choice ? Asked Emma one last time. You stay dead ?

\- Yes, Emma ; but it is my choice, at least, and it's not your fault, don't worry."

And they all said goodbye, before the two other dead came to the Olympus.

But before, Belle said goodbye to Hook, she gave him an advice, after she evoked with subtlety what there could be between him and the _Lost Boy_ ; and it made the pirate blush.

"So… Killian… don't be too fast, right ? I think it will be better.

\- Alright Belle."

And, more or less moved, they saw the two men disappear from their look, and go to the Olympus…

But it was before Hades spoiled the atmosphere.

"Well… and now ? Are we going to Oz ?"

They all rolled their eyes.

 _§§§§_

This is a unanimous "No" that was exclaimed then, and that, despite Hades' insistence to go there in the second. For a time, they almost didn't want to accept to help him.

It would have no sense, in fact, as he didn't need them to go to Oz…

So, the deal had no reason to exist (but despite it, they wouldn't risk to provoke the anger of a god.)

So, why ?

Regina was the first to notice it ; and, as Hook wasn't coming with them, the deal was maybe not valid now.

"You don't need our help to go to Oz, so why are you asking us to help you ?"

None of them expected that the god's reaction would be embarrassment, visible by the hand rubbing the back of his head, loosing all his assurance.

"Because she won't talk to me… I… I betrayed her, in a way, even if it's more complicated than that. And I think that it will be… more simple if you help me.

\- Really ? Asked Regina, laughing. Hades, if you really knew her, you would know it. She _hates_ me ! And even if I don't like it, it's the truth. I think that she will listen you more than me.

\- She hates you because she thinks that you had what she should have had. Me, she hates me for a good reason, that I won't say. Zelena will flee if I go to search her, and against you, she will fight.

\- Not if we stop her before, Emma said, going closer from the former queen. And we will do it, right ?"

Hades nodded his head, and smiled.

"I was expecting that."

 _§§§§_

 _Some days after._

"Oh, who is there ?"

Regina contained with difficulty an irritated sigh, as her half-sister, in all her "splendor", in her magnificent (from her point of view, of course, not Regina's) outfit of Wicked Witch. She would not surrender without fighting, they all knew it.

"I missed you too, _sis'_ , the other witch answered."

The worst is that, it was almost true. And this time, they were prepared, and even before the other woman threw a fireball on Regina, she received an arrow in the arm, coming from Robin, as Emma appeared next to the hurt witch.

Rapidly, she put the anti-magic bracelet on her arm.

Regina gave her a smile, as the other (all, except Henry and Hades) were sighting with relief.

Two minutes, not more, and seeing how easily she had been defeated, Zelena made a true shout of indignant rage.

The second after, they were all in Storybrooke again, when Emma and Regina united their powers again, to open a portal.

When Zelena understood what was happening to her, she was able to do anything, and froze by seeing a face she knew.

Regina couldn't determine why her half-sister seemed so… moved by the simple fact of seeing the god again.

And then, she realized that the expression on the face of her "sister" was probably close from the one she had herself by seeing Daniel again (after Frankenstein brought him back.)

The same expression of hope and pain… but with also hatred.

(And maybe love too, according to Regina's point of view.

And she understood that all this story was maybe more complicated than the god told them. And it risked to bring some troubles to them, if things were wrong between them.

These two people could really be dangerous, reunited together (and if Zelena had her magic… well, even without her magic) ; their duo could be really explosive…

Obviously, they shouldn't have accepted this… And by seeing Snow's and Emma's look, she wasn't the only one to think it.

 _§§§§_

Hades as waiting, worried, that the witch finally looked at him, and saw his presence.

It happened and their first discussion was not really… friendly.

Not at all, in fact.

"Hades… what a surprise to see you, she said with a voice which was both cold and monotonous.

\- Zelena… He said, hesitating. I am happy to see you again, and tell me. How are you ?"

The witch, that had been cured, and also left by Emma, as she could harm no one, send him death stare. Before she answered with a sarcastic air !

"How am I ? Oh, but it is very simple. I am coming from a land where I had been exiled by my half-sister, a place that I hate. And for another reason that I ignore, I had been brought back there by this person. Who stops me from using my magic, and who can use me now.

\- Zelena, listen to me, I…

\- Oh, and did I mention that she took my daughter from me ? I can't see her, I can't raise her. I should be a mother, Hades, and because of her, I can't !"

Regina, who was there, answered to this untrue accusation.

"And the thing you did to Robin, it doesn't count ? Or to me ? You're lucky that we accepted to bring you there, on his demand."

It was probably the thing she shouldn't have said, because the witch came into Hades' direction, just before slapping him.

"Listen to me, god or not god, you don't have the right to dispose of me without my agreement, just as if I didn't matter, right ? And even though I would have wanted to see you again (which is not the case), you should have asked me, right ?

Discrete, Emma laughed, and said to Regina :

"Between these two people, it won't be easy, for them or for us."

Her girlfriend nodded, smiling ; the Savior added :

"But maybe that this story doesn't begin so badly."

Regina gave her a surprised look.

"I think that she lied to him, and that she really wanted to see him again."

The former disciple of the dark magic sighed, and gave a look both tender and scared to Emma. This last one interlaced their fingers, and gave her a surprised look.

"You're not fine ?"

Her smile was everything but convincing, a thing Emma immediately understood. She sighed again.

"Lie to me, please. Don't tell me the truth, just… reassure me, please. And tell me that with my … sister, it will be okay."

And Emma Swan turned back in the direction of the two people that were arguing now, and seeing this witch who maybe didn't hate so much this god, and maybe didn't really hate her half-sister, she surprised herself to smile and hope.

Turning in the direction of the woman she loved, she addressed her a reassuring smile.

"I am sure of that, right ? I am sure that if we try everything in order to do it, everything will be okay," she confessed, before they kissed each other with passion, and a conniving smile on the lips.

They may not all came back from the Underworld, but the thing they knew, is that they would all have the right to get a happy ending.

Or at least, they would fight for it…


End file.
